


Kill Me Now

by AiTsumi



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Own Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiTsumi/pseuds/AiTsumi
Summary: Thrown into a dystopia at the birth of Ryuko, the world is left riddled in nightmares*Some things may not be right due to changes made so the story would make sense, or I just goofed up. Please leave a comment if you see any errors.





	1. Mother Dear

The day came, I was only a little girl then, but even now _I can remember it_.

My mother was running her usual experiments on all types of people, poor unsuspecting people, Their screams rang out through the halls and Mitsuzo urged me to cover my ears from whatever was next. I knew he had good intentions, but the nightmares never stopped. No, they only prevailed with the wailing sobs that would penetrate the walls covering my large room. The walls were the only thing separating me from the full-on force of their terrified, scrunched in pain faces and the blood covering their fingers from clawing at the one-sided see-through glass. I only knew from the few times mother would let me see, sometimes I'd even sneak back to watch their bodies get disposed of in piles among piles of burning flesh. 

Mother learned of her pregnancy and seemed almost overjoyed. As a prestigious scientist, this seemed to be the end of her career, but the stress only seemed to melt into vindication for her actions. She would blame her failures on it and only seem brighter when she succeeded. Yet, nothing seemed to dampen her conviction in her work, that it was humanity's saving grace.

I never understood my mother's obsession with her work. She spent tireless nights trying to unmask the secrets behind what she dubbed 'life fibers'. She would tell me of how they spoke to her,_ told her to do things_. Do the kind of things to people that left a bad taste in your mouth or left you wanting to cover your ears pretending you never heard a thing. Those things always ended in the screams, the _blood_, the _flames that engulfed_. I always thought this is how serial killers started out, with voices in their head commanding them. _I was right_ in a sense, but what happened next no one could predict, not even my mother.

Today was unlike any other day, mother knew she was due and yet there was no sign of her going anywhere. She'd routinely get check-ups, not only by herself but by doctors who knew her personally. Today was not one of those days, silence filled our lungs and took our voice. No one dared utter a word and the sinister feel of anticipation sent shivers up my spine. My mother sat there at her lab chair tapping away at the keys. I walked to her side as my small heels clicked onto the floor. This was the most satisfying sound to me, able to cover the whole room in sound. My mother seemed to almost lose it whenever the click-clack rang out and out in the echo silent room. She turned to me in an uncomfortable twist of the head. It was a slow turn to the side with a slight upward gesture, showing off the hair covering her cold stare. I could still feel the daggers being darted into my soul as she gazed down and into my eyes.

Neither of us had exchanged a word yet we could read each other like books. She picked me up and set me on her lap only to flash a hand in front of the computer screen. I was only little, so many of the words I didn't understand, but as I glanced through, a few words stuck out: baby and fiber.

My blood ran cold and goosebumps spread through my whole body. I could only imagine what it meant. My thoughts got the best of me and I got light-headed. I stared behind me into my mother's eyes one last time to get a good read, and what I saw was _nothing_. An empty abyss where any sign of life should be, where a soul or a conscience, a trace of any humanity left should be. 

I dared not utter a word and promptly climbed my way back down her lap. She crookedly smiled and turned to my father. 

"_It is time Soichiro, time to bring true beauty back into this world._" Her smile never faltered as she then succumbed to a fit of screams. I took steps back, appalled by my mother's looks, she resembled a _maniac_. 


	2. Baby Tears Don't Bring Fairies

My mother was promptly moved to a lab table. Her wails filled the room even as aids came running from every direction. Mitsuzo didn't hesitate to try and keep me from experiencing too much. Time passed by as I was tightly pressed to Mitsuzo's side. The wails became muffled and time seemed to be lost in the oblivion of my vision. Darkness surrounded me, and the faces of the dammed came to me. They wailed like my mother, screaming, getting only increasingly louder until my ears bled, or so I thought. They tortured me with their wails, with their vivid faces in the cold and lonely darkness. Their faces were some charred and black, skin peeling off to reveal underlayers of amaranth pink. Some had faces cold as stone stuck in a place of fear and horror, their eyes transfixed on the sky as if their gods would give them peace. And few bore the scariest of all, a glimmer still in their eye, a sign of life behind the plastered smile and single tear endlessly running down their face. 

I cried along with my mother, even when there was silence I made sound. My legs caved from under me and my hands rushed to my ears, and in all my sobs mumbles broke through.

_"L-LeAve Me ALonE! Pleeeaasseee... PLEASE! Get out... Shoo! GeT Out NOw!" _

I cried hysterically until I heard the cry of someone else. Everything seemed to vanish again and my eyes opened. It was as though I had opened my eyes for the first time, I had truly begun to see the world. I shifted myself awkwardly back onto my feet and sluggishly moved towards the table. There my mother lay, eyes half-open and a tired smile, holding a filled blanket. Within that blanket laid a nightmare hidden behind big blue buggy eyes and quivering lips. My mother held her out for me to hold and she smiled wider.

"Isn't she beautiful my dear?" Her voice instantly dropped lower to only a whisper. "No longer shall the world be run by cretins..." And once more did it rise to address me along with the room. "She's going to grow up to be a godsend to this Earth!"

The room clapped, all together as one and the baby smiled. Her lips pursed into a small smile and her eyes twinkled with happiness. Still, I could not relieve myself of this dawning feeling that the worst was yet to come. That the inevitability of my mother's mental break was a heartbeat away. I could hear my heart beating to the claps in the room, rapidly pounding till it drowned out everything else.

_Thump Thump Thump... ThUmp THumP tHuMP... _Silence again surrounds me. Only now do I understand that the silence is my mind thrusting me back into reality, slowly slipping my conscience back into focus. I whirl myself around. There is no longer a crowd in the room, my mother is cleaned up and father and Mitsuzo is nowhere to be found. I walk over to my mother and lightly tug at her coat. She doesn't budge and has her eyes transfixed on something in front of her. I feel as though I'm invisible, no, I don't even exist to my mother. It's like she's as thin as paper when I push her to the side. I didn't use any force, she just moved, moved and moved till she seemed to fade off into the distance. I didn't notice till now how vast the room seemed to be. 

I directed my attention slowly to the sight in front of me. Horror overcame my face as I witnessed vile torture at its greatest. My body shook in absolute disgust and I convulsed onto the floor crying. I'm not sure if it was the pain from every muscle's sudden exhaustion or nausea biting at my stomach to release what I had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a nudge at the Tinkerbell Movies where it is shown that the laughter of babies is the birth of fairies!!


End file.
